peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 February 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-02-26 ; Comments *All but a minute of two of the show is now available Sessions *Pavement #3, recorded 11 February 1994. Available on the Domino Records / Matador Records 2xCD – Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain – LA’s Desert Origins. *Swirlies, one and only session recorded 23 January 1994. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File a' begins *Revolutionaires: ‘Geiger Hertz (12 inch)’ (Crown) *Ash: ‘Jack Names The Planets (7 inch)’ (LaLaLand Records) *Pavement: ‘Brink Of The Clouds (Peel Session) *Pop Will Eat Itself: ‘Ich Bin Ein Auslander (Fun-Da-Mental 7" Mix) (CD single)’ (Infectious Records) *Pure Morning: ‘Fun (7 inch)’ (Kool Tone) *Swirlies: ‘Her Life Of Artistic Freedom’ (Peel Session) *Tribute To Nothing: ‘24 Hours (7 inch)’ (Kinglake) *Dr Alimantado: ‘Chant To Jah (CD -If Deejay Was Your Trade (The Dreads At King Tubby’s 1974-1977)’ (Blood & Fire) *Autechre: ‘Bronchus 2 (2xLP – Incunabula)’ (Warp Records) *Doo Rag: ‘Swampwater Mop Down (7 inch)’ (Drunken Fish) #''' *Pavement: ‘Tartar Martyr’ (Peel Session) *Tonye Moussinga: ‘En Avant (CD - Piment Chaud)’ (Tonye Production) *Beck: ‘Totally Confused (10 inch EP - A Western Harvest Field By Moonlight)’ (Fingerpaint Records) *Swirlies: ‘Crush’ (Peel Session) *Dave Clarke: ‘Phase 023 (Protective Custody) (12 inch - Red. 1 (of 3))’ (Bush) *'File a '''cuts out 75s into above *'File 1 cuts in about two minutes later, but less than a minute of the track is missing as it was jumping backwards at the start : (5:30 news) *God Is My Co Pilot: ‘Double Zero (7 inch - Sharon Quite Fancies Jo EP)’ (Soul Static Sound) #''' *Stanley Winston: ‘No More Ghetto in America (Various Artists LP - Stan's Soul Shop)’ (Charly) : (Pop star match report - Attila The Stockbroker: Walsall v Northampton Town (1-3)) *These Animal Men: ‘Speeed King’ (7 inch)’ (Hi-Rise Recordings) *DEB Music Players: ‘Cool Runnings (LP - Umoja (Love And Unity))’ (D.E.B Music) *Natacha Atlas: ‘Dub Yalil (12 inch)’ (Nation) *'''File c begins *Love: ‘The Daily Planet (CD - Forever Changes)’ (Elektra) : (JP: ‘In 1967 that made us lie on the floor stare at the ceiling and say wow!’ Still does actually.) *Pavement: ‘Pueblo Domain’ (Peel Session) *Banco De Gaia: ‘Sunspot (CD – Maya)’ (Planet Dog) *Beck: ‘Blackfire Choked Our Death (10 inch EP - A Western Harvest Field By Moonlight)’ (Fingerpaint Records) *Ian Sane: ‘Sex Is Big Business (LP - 1000 Dollar Faith)’ (Bite My Vein) *Thomas Mapfumo & The Blacks Unlimited: ‘Magariro (LP – Hondo)’ (Zimbob) *Guided By Voices: ‘Matter Eater Lad (7 inch EP - Clown Prince Of The Menthol Trailer)’ (Domino Records) *Pavement: ‘The Sutcliffe Catering Song' (Peel Session) *Pulp: ‘Do You Remember The First Time? (CD Single)’ (Island) : (6:30 news) *Fila Brazillia: ‘Pots & Pans (12 inch)’ (Pork Recordings) *Johnny Hash: ‘Pink Lunchbox (7 inch - Blues Is Depressing)’ (In The Red Recordings) #''' : (JP: 'I have an uncomfortable feeling there may have been a sexual dimension to that.') *Swirlies: ‘Jeremy Parker’ (Peel Session) *Esperant Kisangani: ‘Tabu Djongo (CD - Que Viva La Fiesta)’ (Biberon Productions) *Liechtenstein Girl: ‘Maunder (6 inch - Circus Exhibit)' (Fluff) *Little Junior's Blue Flames: ‘Love My Baby (CD - The Blues Came Down From Memphis)' (Charly) *'''Files 1 & c end at end of show File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-02-26 (incomplete) *2) best of peel vol 67 part 2 (with introductions) *a) 1994-02-26 Peel Show L563 L564.mp3 *c) 1994-02-26 Peel Show L565 L566.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:33:00 *2) 00:46:54 (11:52-18:29) *a) 00:53:01 *c) 01:02:21 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) From Best Of Peel Vol 67 *a) c) created from L563 L564 L565 & L566 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Mooo *a, c) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:SL Tapes